King Candy
King Candy, formerly known as Turbo, is the main antagonist of the film Wreck-It Ralph. He was the ruler of the kingdom in which the game Sugar Rush takes place. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Official Disney Bio All hail King Candy—ruler of the race track, captain of confectionary, sovereign of sugar. Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the Sugar Rush game is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but don’t be fooled—this mysterious monarch rules his kingdom with a sugary fist and he is determined to keep his kingdom safe from glitches, rabble-rousers and outsiders. Don’t expect him to go easy on Ralph and Vanellope. The King is ably assisted by his strong-arming security donuts, Wynnchel and Duncan, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of unsweetness. Personality King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. Throughout most of the film, he portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. As Turbo, he was said to have loved the spotlight, but the moment that was all taken away, the racer became demented, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game. While most of the film portrays him as wacky and fun, the king's true colors are shown as time goes on. He is revealed to be an intelligent mastermind, whose ambitions drive him to insanity. According to his minion, Sour Bill, he'll do anything to get what he wants. This was proven when Candy attempted to murder Vanellope on the racetrack during the Random Roster Race. It is traits like these that makes King Candy a virus, what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread and control. Like most Disney villains, King Candy is power-hungry. As shown when he was turned into a monstrous Cy-Bug, he planned to take over any game of his choice, now that he had ultimate power to assimilate. Although he was a strict ruler, Candy was apparently beloved by the Sugar Rush subjects, who all showed a definite respect for him, with the exception of Vanellope of course. The praise, however, was in reality artificial when Turbo had reformatted Sugar Rush years ago. He was particularly close to Sour Bill, his most trusted assistant. Bill was the only other character in the film to know about the secret codes of Sugar Rush. Not only that, the king trusted Bill enough to actually inform him that Vanellope wasn't really a glitch. Aside from his dark and funny nature, King Candy also proves to be very manipulative, being able to get Ralph to destroy Vanellope's kart, acting as if it was to protect her, though it was really to prevent his plans from being foiled. He also showed signs of being sadistic, specifically when he laughed psychotically when Vanellope was about to meet her end on the race track, and again when he forced Ralph to watch Vanellope as she was nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, exclaiming "Let's watch her die together!". Design Animator Zach Parrish was the supervising animator for the king. The filmmakers wanted to make King Candy a homage to The Mad Hatter from Disney's 1951 film, Alice in Wonderland. King Candy is a diminutive man with gray hair sticking out from the opposite sides of his head. As Turbo, he was still short in stature, but had grayish/white skin and beaming yellow eyes and teeth. Unlike King Candy, Turbo's nose is small and more realistic. Like the other characters of Sugar Rush, Candy had four fingers as opposed to Ralph who had five. As the regal king, King Candy wore a purple, long sleeved vest with a white shirt front. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the vest. He also wore poofy golden pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically. The king's most notable feature, would be his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. In most promotional material, King Candy is seen with his miniature candy cane, which was only featured briefly in the film during the Random Roster Race. As Turbo, the racer wore a white and red jumpsuit and helmet with the letter T engraved on it as it's symbol. As a Cy-Bug, King Candy was twice the size of Ralph and his face repeatedly transformed from King Candy to Turbo, though Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a centipede, and could curl into a ball for protection. With the new prospect, Candy was equipped with a neck that could expand in length. His colors consisted of mostly purple and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He also gained six golden metal pincers; four large ones, and two smaller ones located on his chest. His head also sported purple scars, which were also seen under his mouth. With his transformation, he gained green wings for flight that can fold in at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turned black and pixelated while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. Backstory King Candy was originally a character named Turbo from an old unplugged racing game called TurboTime. He was considered a really fast (and popular) racer that loved the attention, but when a new racing game called Roadblasters got plugged in, that game got more attention than Turbo. Being jealous, Turbo abandoned his own game and decided to crash the new one, thus causing both the new racing game and his game to become unplugged. His actions were nicknamed "Game-jumping" and "going Turbo", which was something that the video game characters were encouraged not to do (as dying in a game that a character is not native to results in their permanent death, as Sonic mentions it earlier in the film), which is something that Ralph does later to try to become a good guy. Unbeknown to anyone, Turbo actually escaped his game before it was unplugged, and thus escaped termination. Years later, he hijacked Sugar Rush by messing with the code and replacing Princess Vanellope's position as royalty with himself, turning himself into King Candy, and turning Vanellope into a glitch. Even worse, he locked up all of the memories the inhabitants had for Vanellope and everyone saw her as a glitch. Unfortunately for Turbo, there was one flaw to his plot: should Vanellope cross the finish line in an official race, the game will reset, and her codes will be restored. Role in the film King Candy is first seen at the race track in Sugar Rush where he and the other racers are preparing to deposit their gold coin fees for the daily Random Roster Race, expressing immense excitement for the race. During the registration, King Candy notices a mysterious hooded figure depositing a coin and it is revealed to be Vanellope. King Candy orders his security guards to capture her, but because of a random taffy monster attack, she escapes. The king orders Wynchel and Duncan to bring the taffy monster to his castle. There, he orders his assistant Sour Bill to de-taffy the beast. The "monster" reveals to be Wreck-It Ralph, a villain from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., covered in candy. King Candy believes Ralph has "gone Turbo" and is trying to take over his game. Ralph explains that the "coin" Vanellope inserted was actually his gold medal, and that he needs it back. The king tells Ralph that the medal can only be returned if Vanellope wins the race and earns it back, but since she's not allowed to, the medal may be gone for good. Losing his patience, King Candy orders Ralph to leave Sugar Rush and heads out to find and capture Vanellope. Later on, the king gets a call that Ralph and Vanellope have broken into the kart factory to build a kart for the race. King Candy, Wynchel, Duncan, and several other guards, storm in and attack. Unfortunately for the king, the duo got away. Back at the castle, King Candy paces nervously in his throne room as Wynchel and Duncan search for the glitch. When they return, they inform the king that they've failed. With no other choice, King Candy and Sour Bill head to the lowest part of the castle where the game's codes lie. King Candy is able to retrieve Ralph's medal and heads out alone to find him. When he does, he tries to convince Ralph that if Vanellope were allowed to race, it would make her a playable character, thus making the glitchiness recognizable and would cause Sugar Rush to be unplugged, along with destroying Vanellope as she is unable to leave the game because she is a glitch. King Candy offers Ralph his medal if he'll keep Vanellope from the race. Understanding the king's claims, Ralph reluctantly destroys Vanellope's kart. Afterwards, he leaves Sugar Rush and returns to his own game. There, he is able to see the Sugar Rush ''cabinet and notices Vanellope's picture on it. Ralph immediately returns to Sugar Rush and tortures Sour Bill into revealing King Candy's crime of messing with Vanellope's program. Bill also tells Ralph that if Vanellope's crosses the finish line in an official race, the game will reset and Vanellope will no longer be a glitch. Meanwhile, the daily Random Roster Race (the race that determines the game's racers for the day) has begun. Ralph breaks Vanellope out of King Candy's fungeon and asks his friend Fix-It Felix, Jr., to repair her kart. During the race, Vanellope catches up to King Candy, who tries to ram Vanellope off the track. As the king attacks the glitch, Vanellope's glitchiness reveals King Candy for who he really is: Turbo. Losing all control, Candy tries to kill Vanellope by ramming her into an oncoming wall, but the young girl is able to save herself, by glitching out of Candy's grasp. After Vanellope races ahead, King Candy gets eaten by one of the Cy-Bugs from ''Hero's Duty that had invaded Sugar Rush. However, instead of dying, he fuses with it into a monstrous creature depicting both his King Candy and Turbo personas. Now, as he exclaims, that he was the most powerful virus in the arcade, Candy decided to take over the arcade, but not before killing Ralph. King Candy and Ralph fought, but Candy eventually gained the upper hand and flew Ralph into the air, where he forced the hero to watch helplessly as Vanellope was nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs. However, Ralph breaks free and makes a "beacon" out of Vanellope's Diet Cola Mountain which attracts all the Cy-Bugs. The Cy-Bugs immediately begin to fly into the lava light and are vaporized. King Candy, being more powerful than the others, is able to resist for a short time by switching back personas but even he can't subdue his Cy-Bug weakness and flies into the lava as well to his death. And since King Candy is really a character from another game, he is gone for good. Memorable quotes *"Ralph, you're game-jumping?" *"A-ha! You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" *"You hit a guy with glasses. Well played." *"Have some candy!" *"Milk my duds!" *"Stop in the name of the king! That's me!" *"I know it's tough but, heroes have to make the tough choices don't they? She can't race Ralph." *"Ralph, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is? Doing what's right, no matter what". *"Oh the codes, it's the sweet lifeblood of the game!" *"Sour Bill, the glitch cannot be allowed to race!" *"Find that glitch! Destroy that kart! SHE CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO RACE!" *"GET OFF OF MY TRACK!" *"END OF THE LINE GLITCH!" *"Welcome to the boss level!" *"Because of you Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you...but it'd be more fun to kill you!" *"GO INTO THE LIGH-- (screams) (final words) *"Turbo-Tastic!" *"Let's watch her die together, shall we? Trivia *King Candy bares a striking resemblance to The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Animator Zach Parrish even noted that the overall design of King Candy was based on the Hatter. **The Hatter's original voice actor, Ed Wynn, was also used as a reference for the king, specifically by Candy's voice actor, Alan Tudyk. *While not having a villain musical number, King Candy has a recurring theme that plays during most of his scenes, including his final moments in the climax. *King Candy was the fifth Disney villain to be in disguise. The first is The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the second being Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the third being Ursula from The Little Mermaid, and the fourth being Jafar from Aladdin. Yzma and Pain and Panic also transformed more than once. *King Candy/Turbo has many similarities to Judge Doom from another crossover film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit: **Both have used identities related to figures of authority. **Both attempt to destroy/conquer the place they came from - Toontown for Judge Doom, and Game Central Station for King Candy. **Both Judge Doom and King Candy are associated with the damaging of a protagonist's life - Eddie Valiant in Judge Doom's case, and Vanellope von Schweetz in King Candy's case. **Both Judge Doom and King Candy had past alter-egos that were responsible for infamous crimes that are mentioned by the supporting protagonists - Baron Von Rotten (Doom's toon form) by Eddie Valiant for killing his brother, and Turbo by Fix-It Felix, Jr. for game-jumping. **Both Judge Doom's and King Candy's true identities were found out by the non-titular protagonists Eddie and Vanellope during the climax of their respective films. **Judge Doom and King Candy/Turbo both have teams for henchman - the Toon Patrol for Judge Doom, Wynchel, Duncan, and the Oreo guards for King Candy. **They both reveal their true natures as murderous and extremely insane at the climax of their respective films. **Both Judge Doom and King Candy take on more formidable and dangerous forms against protagonists at the climax of their films - Judge Doom's toon persona against Eddie Valiant and King Candy's Cy-Bug form against Ralph. **They both died by the only way someone of their kind can - Dip for Judge Doom and dying outside one's own game for King Candy. *King Candy also has some similarities to some of the villains from Pixar moves. Interestingly enough, many people have been saying that Wreck-It Ralph is more like a Pixar movie than a Disney movie. **King Candy is similar to Stinky Pete that his motivations are fueled by jealousy. When Turbo got jealous of the new racing game, he decided to crash it. Stinky Pete was never played with as a toy and wanted Woody and Jessie to remain unplayed with as well. **King Candy is similar to Henry J. Waternoose, III from Monsters Inc. as they are both figures of authority and use plots that involve taking advantage of a young child. Waternoose used Boo in an desperate attempt to gain energy for Monsters Inc while King Candy took advantage of Vanellope's code and kept her as a glitch so he wouldn't be revealed. **He is has some traits of Syndrome that he orders the heroes to do his work indirectly. King Candy orders Ralph to not make Vanellope race while Syndrome (through Mirage) orders Mr. Incredible to battle a robot just as bait so he can kill him. Their deaths are also involved because of a fatal flaw. Syndrome for having a cape (while getting stuck on an airplane) and King Candy for his Cy-Bug programming force him to get vaporized alive in hot lava. **He is similar to Chick Hicks that besides of both being accomplished racers, they also serve as "foils" for the heroes (of what they would've become if they didn't change their ways - Chick Hicks for Lightning McQueen and Turbo for Ralph). **In a way, he is similar to Charles Muntz from Up that he gets very paranoid about other people and that he would do anything to stop the heroes from ruining their plans. Similar to how Muntz tries to open a shotgun at a child, King Candy is willing to ram Vanellope into a wall. Their minions also reform at the end of the movie. **Indirectly similar to Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear that both of them involve the hero (heroes in the case of Toy Story 3) accepting their fate of death, but ultimately ending up saved by one of the allies. Vanellope saved Ralph while the Aliens saved the Toy gang. Both villains' sad backstories are also revealed by another character. *King Candy is also similar to Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas, as both villains express hatred and prejudice against a certain race (King Candy: Glitches, Frollo: Gypsies, and Ratcliffe: Native Americans), seem to express some form of white supremacy, and they also obtain a high rank in authority and political influence. *King Candy is also the fifth Disney villain to undergo a horrific transformation before meeting their ultimate demise; the first being the The Queen turning herself into an ugly old hag before falling to her death, Maleficent transforming into a giant dragon before being struck in the heart by the Sword of Truth, Jafar turning into a giant cobra, and then a genie (Although Jafar didn't meet his demise until the sequel), Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke becoming crystallized and then blown to bits by his ship's rotary blades, and King Candy becoming a Cy-Bug hybrid before being drawn into the bright light of the volcano eruption. *King Candy also shares similarities with Jafar from Aladdin. **Both villains had secret areas in their palace homes that only their sidekicks, and themselves knew about (King Candy's code room and Jafar's secret chamber) **Both become monstrous creatures at the climax of their films (a Cy-Bug for King Candy; a snake/genie for Jafar) **Both showed hatred for a certain princess (Vanellope for King Candy and Jasmine for Jafar) **Both villains were after a particular kingdom, but went for a larger prize once they became more powerful (When King Candy turns into a Cy-Bug, he plans to take over the entire arcade as opposed to just Sugar Rush; when Jafar becomes a genie, he plans on taking over the universe as opposed to just Agrabah). **Both King Candy and Jafar presented themselves as noble to most of the characters in the film up until the climax where they are revealed to be dangerously psychopathic. *King Candy/Turbo also has similarities to both the MCP and CLU, the antagonists from the live-action films, Tron and Tron: Legacy, respectively. **All three were beings made of computer code, who all went against their programmed functions (King Candy sabotaged one arcade game, then took over another; the MCP took control of an entire computer system; CLU seized control of The Grid). **All three then planned to take over other "systems"/locations (King Candy aspired to take over all the arcade games; the MCP intended to take over all computer systems worldwide; CLU plotted to take over the real world). **All three also deliberately changed an important character into something else (Vanellope into a glitch; Kevin Flynn into a computer-world being; Tron into Rinzler). **The three antagonists each set the stages that would lead to their own downfalls (King Candy making Vanellope a glitch and a shunned outcast; the MCP bringing Flynn into the computer world; CLU luring Sam Flynn into the computer world). **At the climaxes, each of them forced the heroes to attempt to sacrifice themselves in order to save their friends (though Ralph was saved, and Kevin Flynn escaped safely the first time; Flynn perished the second time). **The final actions of the heroes accomplished the defeats and complete destructions of all three villains. *King Candy/Turbo is apparently one of Disney's funniest villain, along with Hades, Captain Hook, and Yzma. Of those, King Candy/Turbo is the only one who was killed off. *King Candy's true identity, Turbo, wears an outfit like the one Kick Buttowski wears. *King Candy is similar to Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, Clayton from Tarzan, and Lyle Tiberius Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, in that they don't appear to be evil at first, but as the film progresses, their true twisted nature is revealed. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Monsters Category:Bugs Category:Robots Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Those eaten Category:Iconic characters Category:Evil Monarchs Category:Those destroyed Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Villains whose minions turn on them Category:Giants Category:Psychotic Villains Category:Adults